The power transferred between the human body or a robot and the environment, and the associated work that is performed, are important quantities to be estimated when evaluating and optimizing physical interaction. Miniature sensors are essential for measuring this interaction quantitatively in terms of force and movement at the interface, power transfer, work performed and effective dynamics of both the human body or robot and the environment. A three-axis force sensor is known, but this device is only capable of measuring forces normal to the sensor surface so that in-plane (shear) forces and an out-of-plane moment cannot be measured.
It is an object of the invention to provide a sensor for measuring force and/or torque and a sensing circuit with such a sensor that overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.